The present invention relates to pavement coating compositions and methods of application of the composition to pavement.
A very large industry has existed for many years in the U.S. referred to as xe2x80x9cThe Asphalt Sealing Industryxe2x80x9d. This industry""s primary function is to apply a protective sealant such as a coal tar sealant to new and old asphalt surfaces to retard oxidation and further to protect the asphalt surface from the damaging effects of fluids as water and those emitted from an automobile. Oxidation causes severe deterioration in asphalt surfaces, if the surface is left unprotected. In those parts of the U.S. experiencing ice and snow, unprotected asphalt can and often will be severely damaged by the melting snow and ice. Further damage is caused to unprotected asphalt by substances such as salt employed to accelerate melting of snow and ice. Automotive fluids such as brake fluid, oil, gasoline, diesel fuel etc. leaking from automobiles also have a significant adverse effect on the longevity of unprotected asphalt surfaces. Automotive fluids of the type identified above along with the oxidation process cause unprotected asphalt to ravel and pot holes to form. The Asphalt sealing industry emerged in large part to overcome the undesirable deterioration of unprotected asphalt. Sealant contractors in this industry have for many years contracted with various individuals and businesses to apply coal tar sealants to asphalt surfaces to prevent deterioration. Coal tar sealants are generally effective but there are a number of disadvantages attendant their application and use. For example, the application of a coal tar sealant by spray equipment allows particles to become airborne and thereby soiling workers, buildings and numerous other animate and inanimate objects. Coal tar sealants also have a significant tracking problem. This is due in large part to the prolonged curing period attendant spray application of the coal tar sealant. The tracking problem is particularly troublesome for restaurant and/or fast food proprietors because the sealant is tracked into the establishment. Another disadvantage attendant coal tar sealants is the very strong odor. This undesirable odor compounds the tracking problem in that not only is the establishment soiled by the material but the odor as well. Another important concern is the breathing of hydrocarbon vapors by workers applying the coal tar sealant. Long-term exposure to these airborne hydrocarbons may have serious health effects on the workers.
In an effort to overcome these disadvantages to coal tar sealants, attempts have been made to use other materials such as concrete to seal pavement surfaces such as parking lots. However, thin layers of concrete without polymer modification are subject to brittleness which allows an unacceptable amount of chipping and cracking and has an unacceptable time for curing prior to being put back in to service. Even prior formulations of polymer modified concrete are unacceptable in situations, which demand a quick return to service, such as some roads and airports.
Therefore, it can be seen that there is a need for a polymer modified concrete formulation which overcomes the disadvantages of coal tar sealants and provides a quick return to service so that the pavement can be put back into use soon after the application of the sealant. Additional objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading of the detailed description of the invention in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
It is an object of the invention to provide a pavement sealing composition which dries quickly so that the pavement can be returned to service soon after application of the sealant.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pavement sealing composition that can be mixed on site and applied to pavement.
Yet another object of the invention is a pavement sealing composition that can be colored and mixed on site and applied to pavement.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a protective layer over asphalt pavement to prevent solar heating of the pavement.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a method of applying the pavement sealing composition in a thin layer.
These and other objects, uses and advantages will be apparent from a reading of the description which follows with reference to the accompanying drawings forming a part thereof.